Broken
by wyredsisters
Summary: An extremely long songfic to every one of Evanessence's songs. Harry and Ginny are working at Hogwarts, but Ginny feels strange pulls toward a familliar hallway. She finds herself missing a long lost friend more then ever. GWTRorHPorRW not gross tho
1. Bring Me to Life

A/N: If you've read any of our other stories, you might want to know that this is not going to be like that.  Yes, last time we told you we had a serious fic, it had almost as many jokes as our intentionally funny fics.  This is not like that.  You will be sad.  Very, very sad.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  We do not own Ginny, Harry, Tom, of the song for that matter.  We don't even own the dialogue, as I took it right out of the book.  Do not fret, though.  This will be the only chapter coming straight out of the book.

Chapter 1

Twelve year old, Ginny Weasley looked around her in surprise.  She hadn't remembered coming into this room, this cold stone room.  Water was dripping from somewhere far away, making her feel so lonely.

She turned around and let out a soft scream.  There was a large statue of Salazar Slytherin staring right at her, his cold eyes almost boring into her.

"My Virginia," she heard a voice whisper in her ear.  Ginny jumped slightly, looking around to see who had spoken.  She spotted Tom's Diary resting on the floor.

She quickly put two and two together.  "Tom?" she whispered, wondering if the diary had, in fact, spoken to her.

"Yes...my Virginia.  I am... here," Tom's voice came through slowly, as if he was having trouble speaking.  She remembered how long it took him to answer her in the diary when she first got him.

"How did we get here, Tom?" she asked.  "Where are we?"

"We are... in the... Chamber... of Secrets," he replied.

"What?  Oh, God.  It _was_ me.  All along."  Ginny took a deep breath.  "I petrified those people."

A weak laugh filled her ears.  "No... my Virginia.  I did.  I... hurt those people."  His voice was gaining strength.

"What?" Ginny asked, not comprehending this.  "What do you mean?  You can't..."

"I can.  I did it... through you.  Now... you are of no use to me... my Virginia."

A tear slid down her cheek.  "But, Tom.  Tom, you didn't..."  Ginny paused, trying to form words, but they wouldn't come.  She suddenly felt extremely tired.

"I did.  And rather soon...I'll be out of this diary.  And... you will be dead."  Ginny's knees buckled and she collapsed onto the floor, yet Tom continued to talk.  "Can you feel it?  It's draining your energy, your life... your very soul.  Soon, my Virginia, you will have served... your purpose."

Ginny saw something emerge from the diary then.  A shape, more transparent then a ghost.  It, however, acted very solid as its feet touched the ground.  She knew that Tom had escaped from the diary.  And that it was her fault.

And that was the last thing she knew as she drifted into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She heard a sound.  A strange sound, a singing, beautiful singing.  She felt as if it was lifting her up, making her float.  

But Ginny couldn't see anything.  Nothing at all.  The realization hit her suddenly.  She thought she was dead, yet she didn't care.

She didn't care that she couldn't see, either.  All she cared about was the music.  Ginny imagined the angel that was making this unearthly sound.  She imagined him looking at her, into her, reaching a hand out to lead her on.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

As a wave of warmth spread across her, she realized how cold she had been.  And how much she wanted to leave this place.  She tried to reach out, to grasp the angel's hand, but she couldn't move.  As hard as she tried, she couldn't move at all.

Then a terrifying thought came to her.  What if she couldn't move because she wasn't allowed to go with him?  What if what she had done would send her to hell?

_Without a soul _

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there _

_And lead it back home_

Please, she thought, please take me.  Please don't leave me here.

But then the singing left.  It turned to sounds of shrieking, fighting, none of it sounding of this world.  Then some shouting, something about a bird.

Ginny tried to call out to her angel again, begging him to let her leave this terrifying place.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

And he did.  She felt herself focusing.  She was still in the chamber, the cold, hard floor uncomfortable against her.  She sat up slowly, hoping that she would be able to.

Where's Tom? she thought, glancing around, but her eyes rested on the form of a large dead snake.  And then upon Harry.  Her Harry.  Harry who was covered in blood, and held Tom's diary in his hand.  A hole was punched through the diary.

And Ginny knew Tom was gone forever.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

Without Tom, she needed something.  Someone.  Harry.

"Harry- oh, Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy - it was _me, _Harry - but I - I s-swear I d-didn't mean to - R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over- and - _how _did you kill that - that thing?  W-where's Riddle?  The last thing I remember is him coming out of the diary-"

Ginny briefly thought of explaining what she had heard, but Harry cut her off.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me_

_To life_

"It's all right.  Riddle's finished.  Him and the basilisk," Harry told her proudly.  And Ginny felt as if she would cry.  She tried to imagine what living without Tom would be like, and couldn't. 

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here-" Harry said, as if that was the most important thing.

No longer able to hide her tears, Ginny sobbed.  She quickly thought of a reason for her tears.  "I'm going to be expelled."

Harry's hands grasped hers as he helped her up, and she momentarily lost all train of thought.  Part of her was thinking that this was the person who killed Tom.  The other was thinking about how much he looked like Tom.  And how wonderful it felt to be holding his hands.

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

"I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and - _w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"_  Ginny wept, though the thought was not very prominent in her mind.

Harry let go of her hands and she suddenly felt so, so empty.  So hollow.  So alone.__

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All of this time, I can't believe you couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

Harry had brought her back, she tried to convince herself.  Harry had kept her alive.  Harry had made her live again.  She couldn't hate someone who had done that.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

And Ginny Weasley fell in love with Harry Potter as he led her out of the Chamber of Secrets.

A/N: What do you think?  Are you depressed yet?  If you're not, you will be.  Trust us.  Review and tell us what you think, please.


	2. Haunted

Chapter 2

The woman surveyed her new office.  Everything in it from the desk to the ceiling sparkled.  A slow smile teased her soft, pink lips as she thought about working in this beautiful room.

A hand rested on her shoulder, lovingly and a voice whispered in her ear, "I guess you like it."

Ginny looked over her shoulder at her husband of five years, Harry Potter.  "I love it.  I can't believe they added a new room to the school just for me!"  She tried not to squeal, a habit from her youth she worked constantly on.

"Well, Professor McGonigal wouldn't deny her favorite student a brand new office.  Especially when it's Virginia Potter, the old Head Girl," Harry said, teasingly, spinning Ginny so she faced him completely.  

"Hate to break it to you," she said teasingly.  "But I was Ginny Weasley back then.  Your name was not always attached to mine."

"Oh, try to tell me I'm not important, will you?" Harry said, mock-angrily.  "Well I'll teach you."  He lowered his head and enveloped Ginny's mouth in a passionate kiss.

They separated when they heard a soft cough from the doorway.  Hermione Granger was leaning on the door frame, raising an eyebrow at them.  "You know, it's not that I don't think it's appropriate to consummate a new office by shagging in it, but I do actually need to talk to Professor Potter.  H. Potter, that is," Hermione said, sounding very much like a teacher, despite using the word "shagging."

"Actually, you can call him Professor Potter.  I think I'm going to go by Professor Weasley," Ginny said, stepping away from Harry.  "The students will be less confused."

"You're probably right," Hermione said.  "Harry, McGoganal wants to see you.  Something about you teaching Advanced Divination," she added smirking.

Harry groaned, "She does realize that I only got those god marks in that class because I'm a terrific liar, doesn't she?"

Hermione shrugged.  "Don't kill the messenger.  I have to go do an inventory for the potions ingredients.  See you, Harry, Ginny," Hermione said happily before leaving.  Hermione was the only one who could be happy about making an inventory.

Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  "Got to talk McGoganal out of this.  I'll see you at dinner?" he said.

"Yes.  I'll just unpack and then go make lesson plans," Ginny said, smiling.

Harry returned her smile before heading out to argue with the current Headmistress.

Ginny went into the hallway to pick up one of the boxes of books she had piled outside the door.  As her hands lifted the heavy box, suddenly something came over her.

_My Virginia._

No reason why she thought of that.  It just came into her head.  The phrase, the oh-so-familiar phrase.  At the moment, she couldn't remember who had always called her that.  Not Harry, not Neville, not Dean, not Michael; she made a mental checklist in her head of the guys she had dated.  She couldn't even remember if her dad had called her that.

She turned to enter back in her office when she saw it written on the wall to the left of her.  The same place it had been written 13 years ago.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

Ginny dropped her box and her hands flew to her mouth.  She closed her eyes, telling herself that she hadn't just seen that.  And when she opened them again, they were gone.

_Long lost words whisper to me again_

She wanted her office here.  She had hand picked the spot where it would be located.  And now she realized why.

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

She suddenly remembered who had called her his Virginia.  Tom.  Tom, Tom, Tom, her mind repeated his name over and over.  How could she have forgotten about Tom.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

She kicked the cardboard box that she had dropped in front of the doorway into her office.  She ripped off the top, not even thinking about using her wand.  She then started unloading it quickly, throwing every book that wasn't the one she was looking for across the room.

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you hold me down_

And then she found it.  The red leather cover was still perfectly intact.  The pages looked like they had never been stained with blood.  She grasped the diary to her chest, and then held it dropped it to the floor and backed up.

_Fearing you_

_Loving you_

_I won't let you hold me down_

Where had it come from?  Why was it here?  These questions plagued her mind.  The most terrifying of all was the thought that she had put it there.  On purpose.

_Haunting you, I can smell you, alive_

_You heart pounding in my head_

A tear escaped her eye.  She didn't want to write in it.  She couldn't.  She shouldn't.  She just needed to burn it.  Throw it in the fire.__

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you hold me down_

But she didn't.  She placed on her bookshelf.  The first book ever placed on that bookshelf.  It stared at her like a red eye, like the red eye of the modern day Tom.  The red eye that had looked at her the one time she ever met him.  The eye that Harry hadn't been able to make close forever.  

Ginny placed other  books on the shelves, but Tom's diary kept staring at her.  And she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it.

_Saving you_

_Raping you_

_Watching you hold me down_

She couldn't take it anymore.  She closed the door, leaving three more boxes outside her room and half of the books in the first strewn about her floor.  She didn't know how she would ever be able to go back into that room.

As she walked away, she knew something.  She needed to find her Tom.  Not the diary, but the real Tom.  She had to find Lord Voldemort.


	3. My Immortal

A/N:  See end author's note.  Sorry we took long time to update.

Disclaimer:  We own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 3

"Lockhart," Harry disdainfully told the portrait of Edger the Edgy that guarded the entrance.  The staff quarters always used teacher's names as passwords, even teachers who no longer taught at the school.  He strolled up the hallway to the room that he and Ginny had recently moved into.

As he opened the door, he saw Ginny sitting on the small couch, a curtain of red hair hiding her face.  By her foot sat a piece of luggage.  The luggage that Harry remembered taking with them on their honeymoon.

"Ginny?" he said.  "What's going on?"

Ginny looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.  "Harry," she said slowly.  "I have to go."

"Go where?"  Harry spoke quickly, as if to make up for Ginny's hesitation.  "Is it your father again?  Is he still sick?"

She took a deep breath.  "No.  Harry, I want to move out.  To another room.  Out of Hogwarts.  Out of London.  I don't know."

Harry felt as if he had had his heart ripped out of him.  His knees felt weak, as if he would collapse at any moment.  "Ginny?" he said, hoping it was a joke. 

"I can't do this anymore.  I… I have to stop pretending," she told him.

"Stop pretending what?" Harry said anxiously, doubting the joke possibility more and more.

"That I'm alright," Ginny said, she bent down to pick up her luggage case.  "Because I'm not alright.  I'm not sure if I have been in a very long time."

Harry rushed forward and, with no better idea, snatched the suitcase from her hands.  "I'll help you be alright, Ginny.  That's what I'm here for."

"You can't, Harry," Ginny said.  "Please give me my bag."

"No.  C'mon Gin.  Let's talk about this.  We can-"

But Ginny didn't wait to listen to what Harry was saying.  She just ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  She was gone.

Harry could have followed.  If he had been had a stronger emotional health, he might have.  But all he could do was fall to his knees.  And cry.

Days went by.  Days when Harry still went to his classroom to get things ready.  Days when  he wrote out lesson plans.  Days when he told everyone that Ginny was sick, just resting upstairs.  Horrible, horrible days.

Harry sat on the couch in their room, tears streaming down his face.

_I'm so tired of being here_

I should have gone after her, he thought.  I could have.  But I was too afraid.  Regret lingered in his mind.

_Suppressed by all  my childish fears_

He stroked gently a pillow, one that Ginny had slept on before she left.  He brought it up to face and inhaled the scent of her.

_If you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

The scent didn't help his grief.  Instead it tore him to pieces.  He sobbed openly.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Why? he thought.  Why can I deal with death, destruction and not this?  Why does this make me into a mess?

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

I'll never get better, he told himself.  I just can't.  But I have too, said another voice in his mind.  Hate her.  Hate her if you have to, because you need to get better.

He threw the pillow across the room angrily.  It landed on top of a table, the objects on top being tossed onto the floor in the process.  A picture remained, however, pushed closer to the edge, but not fallen yet.  A picture of Ginny, smiling brightly.

And Harry fell to pieces again.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I've held your hands through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me_

Harry got up and went to the table, taking the picture into his hands.  He held it to his chest and looked around at the room. 

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

Her desk in the corner of the room laughed at him.  It was cluttered with empty mugs and used tea bags.  Lesson plans and books lay scattered over the surface.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

"Harry."

He could have sworn he heard it.  Her voice.  He spun around looking for her, but she was no where to be seen.  No where.

_Your face that haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

"Ginny?" he said, aloud.  "Ginny, are you there?"

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

"Ginny, please!" he begged.  "God, I'm losing it, Ginny!  I need you!"  He was shouting now.  And he didn't care.

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

He strode over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Odgen's Fire Whiskey.  He pulled it up to his mouth and took a long sip.  He felt the alcohol burn in his throat and found that he enjoyed the pain.

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I've held your hands through all of these years_

_And you still have_

_All of me_

Harry suddenly noticed he still had the picture.  The picture of Ginny, smiling, looking so happy.  She wore a yellow sundress that made her look even brighter, more vibrant.

_I try so hard to tell myself that your gone_

And Harry couldn't stand it anymore.  He threw the picture as hard as he could at the closed window.

_But though your still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

The glass shattered and the picture sailed out into the Hogwarts grounds.  And then Harry saw it.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears_

He moved closer to see what it was exactly, though he felt sure.  Red hair.  On a slender body.  And she was moving towards the forest.  It had to be Ginny.

Leave her, he told himself.  She's not worth it.  You don't need her anymore.

_I've held your hands through all of these years_

But another voice in his head was stronger.  And this voice simply said, "No."

_And you still have_

And without a second thought, Harry ran to the door, desperate to find his wife.  His Ginny.

_All of me_

A/N:  Okay, I already wrote one for these and then my stupid computer decided not to save it so I had to start over again so I'm going to make this a very short author's note, minus this long run-on sentence.  Bottom line, please review.


End file.
